


Do I Have To?

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [104]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: 34. Techienician please? (meeting at a masquerade ball au)





	Do I Have To?

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Modern AU, star wars cosplay, background kylux

“I don’t want to go.”

“Well, unfortunately dear brother, I’m not giving you a choice in the matter.”

Matt glowered over his glasses as Kylo sashayed into his bedroom, towel hanging low on his hips.

“You only want to go because that guy you like is going to be there!” Matt called.

“So?” Kylo’s distant voice came.

“So go on your own! You don’t need me as your wingman.”

“No,” Kylo said, emerging from his room wearing trousers, a t-shirt in his hands that he was trying to turn right side out. “I need you to have a themed costume with me.”

“What was wrong with your other idea, you were going to go as a chess piece or something?”

Kylo’s face darkened as he brought the t-shirt up and began to pull it over his head. Whatever he muttered was lost as he pulled the fabric down. Matt grinned.

“He called you a horse’s ass, didn’t he?”

Kylo’s expression soured further.

“Are you going to help me or not?”

“Fine, but you owe me.”

“You mean, like the time Dad accused me of drinking his liquor, and I said nothing, even while you were still throwing up in the tree house?”

“That was when we were kids-“

“Or that mom still thinks I was the one who dinged her car.”

“But-“

“Or the time you-“

“Oh shut up! Fine, I’ll do it. But you really are an ass.”

Kylo wrapped an arm around Matt’s shoulders, steering him towards the couch where his laptop was already open on a costume for hire site.

“That’s the spirit!”

* ** *** ** *

Matt sighed, in relief this time, that Kylo had already left him to go hunt out the bitchy redhead he was into, leaving Matt to sigh as much as he damn well liked. He tugged at the collar of his costume, wondering how exactly the drab green overall, with oh-so-fashionable Day-Glo orange accessories were supposed to be a match for the sleek black officer’s uniform Kylo wore. Sure, Kylo had claimed that they came from the same sci-fi series, but he was still getting the better part of the deal.

Left with nothing better to do, Matt shuffled towards the buffet table, grabbing a plate and loading it up with snacks before taking a seat at a table near the back of the room. The lights were a little dimmer here, but it was also further away from both the dance floor and the bar, which suited Matt just fine. He was about to tuck into his plate, when he noticed someone sitting even further back than he was. The guy was hunched over on himself, staring at the table top. He wants to be here less than I do, though Matt. He hesitated only a moment before getting up and crossing to where the other man sat.

“Is this seat taken?” he asked, doing his best to soften his voice but still be heard over the music.

He wasn’t wholly successful, as the stranger jumped, blinking rapidly up at Matt, but to Matt’s relief, he gestured to a chair, all the while studying Matt’s costume.

“I’m Matt,” he said.

“Techie,” the stranger said with a smile.”

“Who’re you here as?”

The stranger’s eyes drifted down to his own clothes, plucking at the hem of his stained yellow t-shirt.

“Ummm,” he said, “I’m not sure?”

Matt smiled. “That’s ok,” he said, “someone else picked out my costume too.”

Techie smiled, and when Matt gestured for him to help himself from the plate, watched as Techie picked a chocolate filled pastry, eating it in small bites and licking the sugar from each fingertip. Matt was lost in the display until Techie smiled at him, and he realised he hadn’t been eating himself. He quickly stuffed three of the pastry bites into his mouth, effectively silencing himself.

“So, uh” he said when he was finally able to swallow. “Are you here on your own?”

“No,” Techie said, all but rolling his eyes. “My brother dragged me along.”

“Mine too,” Matt replied with a companionable smile.

Techie sat upright in his seat as he looked out over the room.

“He’s just there at the bar now, wearing the uniform.”

Matt followed Techie’s gaze, jaw dropping when he recognised Kylo standing beside the redhead who was just as tall as him.

“Mine too,” Matt said disbelievingly.

“Really?” Techie asked, excitement in his voice. “Armie has been really excited about tonight.”

Matt blushed as he thought of the teased he’d been giving his brother earlier.

“Well, uh, at least they’ve found each other,” Matt said.

“Yeah,” Techie said, sagging back into his chair.

“So,” Matt said, trying to draw him out again, “do you know anything about this show they watch?”

Techie plucked at his t-shirt again, a smile curling on his lips.

“Only from listening to Armie going on about it,” he said. “He’s obsessed!”

“So the uniforms; good guys or bad guys?”

Techie gave him a deadpan look at that, which had Matt plucking at his own costume.

“Yeah, right, of course. What was I thinking.”

Techie grinned, and Matt felt his heart stutter.

“Are you into these bad guys too?”

“Not really,” Techie said. “They seem kinda like… “

“Assholes?”

Techie shrugged, but grinned at the same time like he was reluctant to level the insult at his brother, but acknowledge how well it fit all the same.

“Well, then,” Matt said, heart hammering as he reached out and placed hid hand over Techie’s. “How would you feel about defecting?”

Techie stared at where Matt’s hand covered his, his soft lips a round O of surprise that quickly turned into delight as Techie folded his hand around Matt’s in return.

“Let’s punch it.”


End file.
